Family Love
by xCyrusx
Summary: A simple day at the hot springs with the Elgang. Elesis seems to have taken more of a liking to her younger brother, Elsword. Could she, by chance, love him more than a sister should? One-shot made by my friend Dark. Contains incest and yet still a fine piece of work.


**Elsword – Rune Slayer**

**Aisha – Void Princess**

**Rena – Wind Sneaker**

**Raven – Veteran Commander**

**Eve – Code Empress**

**Chung – Tactical Trooper**

**Elesis – Blazing Heart**

**_Before you begin reading, just know this is not one of my works. This was made by one of my best friends, Dark(DarkSiege), in a matter of a day. I asked him to do it and he replied with a sure. So none of the credit goes to me, only him. Also, if you hadn't noticed, he's also Lyon in Demon Hunters. Surprised? Maybe not but any ways enjoy!_**

**_[Link: u/3188423/Kaostryker]_**

_Author's Note: This is an incest fanfic between Elesis and Elsword. I was asked to write this and I was like 'sure, whatever.' If you find any of the following material to be either offensive or inappropriate; I apologize. Also, Rated T for mildly inappropriateness._

"Hot springs. Who suggested going here?!" A certain red-haired warrior groaned loudly. To which a girl with purple hair smacked him.

"I did because they sounded nice." she growled at him. Elesis, who had been drinking heavily before (she lost a bet with Raven), was leaning on Chung for balance due to her drunkenness.

"I wish to pass." Eve said in a monotonous voice.

"Same." Raven mumbled before he turned and left. Eve followed him before the others could protest.

"Elesis... you're leaning... too heavily." Chung nearly squeaked out. The older redhead punched the top of his head.

"Ya callin' me a fatso, Pikashung!?" she hiccupped before pushing him over. She grabbed Elsword's arm and dragged him inside. He tried breaking free but her grip tightened severely.

"Chung... why is she taking Elsword to the private baths?" Aisha asked, her voice shaking.

"Didn't we decide she had a thing for her brother?" he whispered back before the pair disappeared from view.

"Let's... uh, just go." Rena sighed.

"S-Sis, what do you think you're doing?!" Elsword yelled loudly. His sister was in the process of taking her shirt off and she turned to look at him.

"Whazzit look like? I'm geddin' ready to soak." she mumbled to herself. She turned around and shed the remainder of her clothes. Elsword shook his head and turned to leave but he yelped as Elesis grabbed his little red ponytail. "You ain't goin' nowhere!" she yelled loudly before she took the liberty of taking his clothes off as well. His face turned as red as his hair.

_How was that not a major invasion of privacy?_ He thought to himself. Elesis pushed him into the bathing area. At the water's edge she shoved him in, face first. He flailed at first before coming up for air.

"What is yo-" Elsword started to yell... then he felt Elesis's arms around him. She pressed her body completely against his and his entire body stiffened.

"You've grown to be quite handsome... Elsword." she mumbled into his back. A shocked expression crept onto his face by how quickly she seemed to have sobered up. He felt her hot breath on his skin despite the steam from the water. She loosened her grip and circled him. She looked right into his eyes and his struggled to meet her gaze. Part of him wanted to look away, and part of him wanted to take a peek. Once again he felt her arms around him. But this time they were around his neck. She took half a step closer and they're noses were touching.

"Sis... this is all sorts of wrong..." Elsword murmured. His heart was hammering in his chest.

"I love you though." She whispered, tipping her head to the right. Their mouths were less than an inch apart now.

"I know you're my family." he tried to back away, but she maintained the distance she created.

"I love you more than a brother." she whispered before closing her mouth on his. Elsword's eyes were wide with shock and he felt his sister's tongue enter his mouth. After a lifetime seemed to pass, she finally broke the kiss. She licked her lips and rested her forehead to his. "I don't care if it's wrong. I don't care what the others say; I only want you to love me like I love you."

"Elesis I can't." he pushed her away. "You're my sister, it isn't right for you to think of me in a romantic way. Besides, it's probably just the alcohol talking." he started backing up. He left before her tears spilled over.

_You're wrong... it isn't the alcohol._ She thought to herself angrily. _But maybe I am a fool for falling love with my own brother but... can anyone really control that?_ She rubbed her cheeks roughly, in an attempt to stop herself from crying.

**Later that night...**

"Hey... have any of you seen Elesis?" Chung asked. He was polishing his armor while Eve stared at Raven's exercise routine, with a curious expression. Rena was humming and combing Aisha's hair.

"Not since the hot springs." Elsword replied. Since he was leaning back in his chair, the sudden slam of the door cause him to fall out of it. He rubbed the back of his head when a glaring Elesis walked into his field of vision.

"Evening Elesis. Where... were... you..?" Chung asked as she was striding across their shared apartment. She opened her room door, violently and slammed it shut just as much so.

"Elsword, what did you do?" Aisha snapped with an angry expression.

"ME, I did NOTHING! She was the one who kissed me earlier!" he yelled at the young sorceress. The room went still and everyone's eyes were on Elsword.

"She kissed you... to which you responded with?" Eve asked. Raven sat up with a dumbbell in one hand.

"I told her it was wrong for her to have feelings for me before walking out on her." he grumbled.

"Idiot." Raven told him before resuming his workout. Elsword raised an eyebrow at him. "Put yourself in her shoes for a minute. How hard do you think it was for her to do that? How long did it take for her to steel her courage? To put yourself out like that, just to have that one person walk away. That's gotta be crushing for anyone, right?" he explained.

"I guess..." Elsword sighed.

"She confessed and you essentially stomped on her heart. You can do the math yourself." Raven finished. He set the dumbbell down, stood up and left the room.

"Oh for the love of-!" Elsword shouted to himself. He stood up and walked over to his sister's door. He knocked on it slowly, and earned a locking sound in response. "Elesis, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you like that. Can you please open the door so we can talk?" he asked after a short pause.

"No! Now go away!' she yelled back, unable to keep her voice from cracking. On the other side of the barrier, Elesis felt another wave of tears come.

"I don't hate you. I just don't think I can feel the same way as you do. But... don't let that stop you from being my sister, okay? We all need you to watch our backs." he told her through the door. One of his hands lingered, but he took it off and left for his room.

"I don't think I remember how to be your sister..." she mumbled to herself. She gripped her shirt tightly and closed her eyes.

_Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed. If you read it and it wasn't your cup of tea, that's fine. I'm glad you took the time anyway. Hope you all have a wonderful day/night wherever you are. And I will see you in the next update of Elsword - The Demon Hunters._

_-Dark_


End file.
